The relationship between alcohol use and bone metabolism is not well understood. Alcohol abuse has been associated with suppressed bone formation, low bone density, and increased falls and fractures. This pilot study examined the relationship of varying levels of alcohol use on different measures of bone turnover in a sample of 112 males and females over the age of 45 years expressing a range of drinking behavior, including alcohol dependence.